my fifty shades of life
by scandinaviangirl
Summary: Elisabeth has just finished college, and moved to Seattle where she has gotten an internship at a publisher firm. At a night out with her roommate, she has too much to drink and the next morning she wakes up in bed whit the beautiful Declan. She does not want to start a relationship, with anyone but can she stand against Declan's charm? - i do not own fifty Shades of grey-


Chapter one.

I looked at the time, it was almost eight and soon we would start closing the café. I did not have much time to close up, get home, get ready for a night out, and be at the bar at nine thirty. I would have to shower because I knew that the moment I would step outside I would be able to smell the mix of muffin and coffee that my hair always smelled like when I had been at work. I really should have said no, when my roommate had asked me to come out with her and her friends tonight, or at least suggested that we do it tomorrow. I was tired after a long day at work and my feet sore. But my roommate had been so excited, about her new job, and had begged me to come celebrate and, I did want to celebrate my roommate, I really did like her. There was also the social aspect. I was good at making friends, but it always took a hell of a long time to feel completely at ease with someone new. And Andrea's friends had been so warm and welcoming to me. I did feel happy that only three weeks after I had moved to Seattle I already had people around me, friends and the sweetest roommate a girl could wish for. I liked my work to, even if it was just temporary. I looked at John in the corner, and then at the clock. I was not proud of planning to use him but, I really was in a hurry if I wanted to look just a little decent tonight.

John had never from the first time we meet, tried to hide the fact that he was interested. I was not though! But he was sweet and I knew that if I asked, he properly would close for me. I promised myself that I would take a shift for him the next time he called no matter when it was.

"John, would you mind closing by yourself tonight, I am in such a hurry"

I tried blinking a bit with my eyelashes and give him a small smile. "Stop it" I said to myself "you look like an idiot" I really had no idea how to flirt. But I did not have to with John.

"Sure Leigh, I can close, what are you doing tonight?"

"It's stupid really" I said

"my friend, wants me to go to this bar to celebrate her getting a new job"

"ohh" he said "have fund then"

Standing in front of my bed, I looked at the choices I had. I looked at my left there were all of my dresses, but they all looked so boring or looked to casual, I could go with jeans, or not I thought. Even though I was tired, after a day of standing behind a counter waiting customers and warring the ugly t-shirt that was mandatory I really wanted to look good. Sexy, but still casual and at the same time sophisticated. I turned around and looked inside my closet and the internal battle started again. I had been out and spent way too much money on new clothes, I actually felt a little guilty. But in just a couple of weeks I was starting my new internship at Seattle publishing and I had, had to buy something that I could wear! I was now especially eyeing the dark purple dress. "Purple look so good on me" I thought to myself. No I really could not risk ruining any of the new clothes. I made a compromise and wore my best jeans, they were dark and slim, and a dark blue top some different bracelets and as compromise for not wearing any of the new clothes I wore a new pair of pumps. They were leather, black and sky high. I put some makeup on and, put some oil in my hair so my curls did not look dry. I had blond hair with, what Andrea called caramel stripes. I looked in my mirror and was satisfied, and walked out my bedroom door to the sight that was my roommate.

Andrea had really gone all out, too far-out! That really was her problem, not knowing when to stop! And, what I was looking at right now should have been stopped, long ago. My roommate was wearing a silver dress, made of so little fabric that there would not be enough to make a bikini. "I really hope she does not bend down" I thought to myself. She was wearing jewelries everywhere, big bracelets on her wrists, big, oh my God big earrings. Her make-up was black around the eyes and dark red lips. Andrea was a pretty girl, and she really did not need all of that, she looked her best when she kept it simple so there was room to notice her pretty features. She was small too and what she was wearing only highlighted that. My roommate turned around and smiled at me

"Damm girl you look god" she said laughing

"What do you think Leigh, I just bought it" She spun around so I could see all of it.

"You look good to Andy, ready to go?"

"Sure let me just grab my purse"

We took a cap, to the bar. We both had cars and I offered to be the driver, but Andrea would not hear of it.

"no we are taking a cap, we both need to get drunk, find a good looking guy and take him home" S

She winked as she said the last part. I was going to have a drink, but I was definitely not going to get drunk, and most of all I was not going to bring a random guy home with me. I knew why, but it was not something I was going to think about tonight. The bar was crowded, but there was a nice intimate atmosphere, the light had been turned down and candles had been lit. There was music in the background, but not too loud, so having a conversation would be possible without having to shout. Andrea quickly spotted her gang and led the way throw the tables. There were six people sitting at a table four of them I knew, but there was also a guy and a girl I did not know. I was seated next to a guy who introduced himself as Ryan; he was nice enough and kept insisting he pay for my drinks. We started talking

"Are you in college" he asked

"No I just finished"

"Where did you study, and what?"

"I went to Connecticut College, where I studied English literature"

He wasn't really much to look at, but it was nice just sitting talking about nothing. "Well that's exiting, Andy told me you just moved here, did you come to be close to your boyfriend?"

So that was why he kept paying for my drinks! He really was not very discreet about that question. He was nice, but my romantic life really wasn't something I wanted to discuss with a stranger, I did not even want to think about it myself it was just to messed-up, and thinking about it still hurt.

"No, I moved here because I got an internship, at Seattle publishing. What about you, what are you doing?"

That clearly was the right thing to ask and for the next half hour, all I had to do, was to sit there pretending to be listening to what he was saying. Then Andrea announced it was time to go shake some body at a club they called Metro I got up and for a moment the world was spinning, yep those last two drinks had not been a good idea, neither had sky high pumps that was not broken in, I missed my bed!

"Andy I'm gonna go grab a cap, and go home" I told her

"No come on Leigh just half an hour at the club please" she really had to big innocent eyes even when they were surrounded by black eyeliner. I nodded

"okay half an hour" I said and she squealed with delight I rolled my eyes, but followed troop as we went outside to get a cap.

The moment we stepped inside the club, I knew it had been a mistake, the music was too loud and my feet were too soar. We got at table in the corner and someone ordered an entire tray of shots. I knew it was stupid, but I hoped that if I just had enough of these my feet might stop hurting long enough for me to make it through. After four shots or was it five? My feet finally fell into the background and so did all rational thoughts. I had ones again been seated next to Ryan, who apparently had decided to tell me his life story, or rather shout it right into my ear because of the loud music. As I drank, it kept getting harder hiding my growing annoyance, I tried to move away from him, but there were just too many people. I rolled my eyes as he started shouting something new and as I did, I caught a glance of something or rather someone.

At a table sat, a group of four men they were all having bears and chatting, but the one that caught my eye was the one sitting closest to the dance floor, and damm even from here I could see that he was a fine piece of man. It was dark, but still I knew that even close up he would look yummy. I couldn't tear my eyes of him and I was now rudely tuning out Ryan who was still screaming in my ear. Suddenly the beautiful man looked up and our eyes locked. He gave me a crooked smile, and I smiled back. Normally I would have looked away again, but I was pretty drunk, and so I just kept starring. It was not on until Andrea leaned across the table and screamed something to me that I looked away.

"What?" I shouted back

"You wanna go dance?" she screamed again.

I did not answer, but looked up the get another glimpse of the Greek God, but he was gone. So I decided to go dance, and then make this evening end by me falling on to my bed in about twenty minutes.

The dance floor was full, but the moment we stepped on it, the DJ put on a good song, and I really wanted to dance to it, so I started to move. I knew I was no Beyoncé, but I did understand to move in the rhythm of the music, and once I got started it was actually fun, and I got really into it; also tequila was pulsing through my veins and made me brave. I really was quite drunk! Andrea and the other girls were also dancing their asses of, and I closed my eyes for a second to feel the music, when I opened them again they were gone. I was about to turn around and head back to the table when I felt to hands slip around my waist, I spun around faster, then I should have with the amount of alcohol I had in my system, but quickly forgot about my spinning head when I saw who had slipped his arms around me. It was the hot piece of man I had seen earlier. He was taller than me and looked down with a seductive smile on his lips.

"Hello" he said calmly, but still I could hear him over the music

"Hello" was all I could manage.

"Think Leigh, think of something clever and sexy to say" I thought to myself. His hands were still around me, now resting on my back.

"You want to dance" he asked while pressing me against his body

"Oh my" was all I could respond with.

He chuckled and slowly in the beat of the music started to move while I was still pressed against him. This way I could feel him, I mean really fell him. Too not just stand there as a limp doll, I started moving with him, and it did not take long before we were really moving. In my drunken state of mind, I clearly did not know of boundaries because I turned in his arms and with them still on me I started to grind my ass against him. To the beat of the music off course!

I did not know how long we danced, but between two songs he learned down and spoke in my ear

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Ohh I knew what that meant I turned around to look at him. Damm he was good looking and at that moment my body really wanted to get out of there with him. Some part of brain tried screaming to me all the reasons I should not. But really when you have this much tequila in you, it is the body that wins over the mind. I nodded "sure" He smiled, took my hand and started leading me out of the club. Once outside he got a cap immediately. I got inside and he followed right after "were to" the driver asked

I looked over at my male companion. But he just laughed

"I don't know where you live"

"Ohh right" I turned to the driver and gave him my address.

"So what's your name?" I looked at him, fuck me, I did not even know his name.

"It's Leigh, well Elisabeth. But people call me Leigh" he smiled at me

"Well hello Elisabeth whose friends call you Leigh. I'm Declan"

Declan what a strange name I thought

"Hello Declan" I said and to my huge embarrassment stuck my hand out for him to shake. He laughed a little, but took it.

"Just one more question Leigh! You are over 21 right?"

I looked at him puzzled "off curse "I answered "

" good, cause then I can do this"

He leaned down and planted a light kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, ohh my, that was good. His lips were full and soft. His face stayed close to mine for a minute before he started to retrieve. But I was so not ready to let that go yet, and on impulse I moved my hands behind his neck and made our lips come together again this time not just in a soft gentle kiss. No this time there were force behind it and as we kissed our passion grew and when I felt his tongue press against my lips. I more than willingly opened my mouth and let his tongue invade it. And it felt so good, I felt his hands skim down my back and I was eager to follow the example. The kiss was passionate and a fire, of which I had never felt before ran through my body and both our breaths became louder, but I did not care cause at that moment, I had forgotten that we were in a cap. Not being able to get close enough to this man, I swung my leg over him so I was sitting in his lab.

"Wow" I heard him say under his breath.

I bunked my head on the roof and sank down onto his lab. As I did I felt something hard I broke our kiss and looked down. Damm, it was him that was hard

"Like what you see" he asked with amusement in his voice.

I realized that I was staring. I looked up and into his eyes. Slowly I bit my lip as I let my hand slip down between his legs, and ran it over his erection. His mouth popped open in a gasp of pleasure

"Who are you woman" I heard him ask.

He took hold of the back of my head and brought my lips to his and our tongues met again, while I kept stroking him. He lifted a hand and took hold of my breast and squest it. I moaned into his mouth. At that moment the cap came to a stop and I became fully aware of where I was. Embarrassed I hurried out, while he paid. He got out and wasted no time "show the way" he said.

The moment we were inside he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him again we stumbled our way through the dark apartment while kissing. We did make it to the bedroom without any injuries. Once inside things went pretty quickly and suddenly my top was over my head, he reached for my pants and got them open and quickly slide them down my legs. Standing in my underwear, I reach for his jacket pulling it down over his shoulders and carelessly let it fall to the floor. I grabbed the hem of his blouse to get it over his head which proved to be difficult given that he was much taller than me. With his help it did come of and I melted at the side of his bare chest. Jesus Crist, there was a God. And my dad had raised me not to believe, well I believed, I believed in God right this moment. No one else then a God could have created something this beautiful. I let a hand slide down over his chest and stomach. A "Wow" escaped my lips

"Come here you" he growled and grabbed me and together we fell on the bed and I was lost, though I did come up again a couple of times to scream of pure pleasure. So did he though!

I woke because the sunlight was coming through the window and going straight into my eyes. I tried keeping them shut so that I could keep sleeping; I really was not ready to wake yet. I was dreaming the most wonderful dreams about God like men crawling into my bed, hmm not bad. As I lay there, I started wondering why I had not woken like this before, with the sunlight in my eyes. And I remembered that it was because I usually slept in the other side of my bed, so why was I not there now? I started turning around to see the reason and stopped because it felt like someone was stabbing my head with a thousand knives. Then, I felt something move and none of the thousand knifes could stop my head from turning faster than the speed of light. There it was, the God like man that had been invading my dreams all night. It all came crushing down. The drinking, oh my god the drinking, what had I been thinking. The dancing, the dancing with a stranger, the going home with a stranger , and ohh my fucking God the multiple screaming with a stranger. Shit, shit, shit, what had I done, what was I going to do. "Okay do not panic Leigh" I told myself. Slowly, oh so slowly I got out of bed. I looked down to find my clothes but it was scattered all over the floor. Screw it I thought, and took the silk robe hanging on my chair. I went to the kitchen, tea I really needed tea and painkillers.

Two pain killers later I was boiling water for tea, I stood with my bag to the bedroom, and when I turned he was standing there with his pants on and no shirt. Ooh that alone was enough to make me forget everything for a second.

"Good morning" he said and smiled at me

"good morning" was all I said and got busy finding a cup for my tea.

"So last night was something"

"Ohm yes, it was" I tried giving him a side-way glance and a quick smile

"Look, I liked what happened last night and maybe we could do it again?"

Okay I could not keep this up I had to be honest with him.

"Look hmm I forgot your name sorry"

"It's Declan" he said with a smile

"Right Declan, last night was something, really something. But I am just not interested in it happening again. It really should not even have happened last night"

he looked at me like he was amused. What the hell was so funny?

"So you are kicking me out?"

"I guess I am" I said looking down my hands.

"It has been a long time since someone has kick me out of bed"

Damm he was sure of himself and suddenly I was glad that I was kicking him out. "But if that's what you want I am just going to get my things" he turned around and five minutes later he was back fully dressed now.

"Well goodbye then, last night was fun"

Before I could think about anything to say, he was gone. And I was left alone with too many thoughts going around inside my head, the most on welcoming ones, was the ones saying that I really should not have kicked him out, when clearly it had been the right thing to do! No the right thing would have been to not drag him home with me last night. But that really was too late now. Was Andrea home I really needed to talk to her, I looked in the direction of her bedroom, but the door was open so she had not come home yet, besides maybe I really should not share this with her.

My phone vibrated, someone at work wanted me to take their shift, I just wanted to go back to bed, but I decided that it would be better than to be sitting at home, with time to replay what had happened last night, over and over again!


End file.
